


Dome Lid

by Mydoggoeswoof



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Nightmare, Reoccurring Nightmare, progressive nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydoggoeswoof/pseuds/Mydoggoeswoof
Summary: Deniss doesn't sleep well when his boyfriend is away. His reoccurring nightmares frighten not only himself but Stephane as well. Can Stephane do anything to help?Has descriptions of intruder nightmares. Might not be for you if you have or have had nightmares similar to break-ins. Does NOT include assault.





	Dome Lid

**Author's Note:**

> A little something different. I am currently in a writers' block on my chaptered story.

Deniss woke up with a start. He sat up, straight in his bed, feeling the space beside him, his hand slipping off his bed. Of course. He was in his room in Champery. It was small but had everything he needs. A twin-sized bed with a dresser, desk, chair, and bathroom right next door. He could tell it was still dark in the middle of the night. Moonlight was again coming through a slight in the curtains, the moonlight hitting the closet door.

He was the only one in the house for the past four days. Stéphane was away with two students, leaving Deniss to fend for himself at the house. He was fully capable of taking care of himself. Deniss did prefer if someone else was in the house with him. There was not much he could do, though. Afterall he was twenty years old. He should be able to stay in the house by himself.

His mind raced through his nightmare. He was in his room, the same setting, except he was standing against the door, the door handle moving fro the opposite side. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Deniss could still feel the door against the palms of his hands. The wood floor under his feet as he pushed himself closer against the door, one hand right next to the turning handle. Someone was in the house. The footfalls were heavy. He knew it was no one who had been to the house, at least recently. Everyone takes their shoes off at the door.

Deniss was stuck remembering his dream. He could hear every little sound. The branches outside of his window were brushing against the side of the house. He turned to look at the window. There must have been clouds covering the moon. Very little light was coming through.

Deniss' attention turned back to the door handle. Why was it still moving? It turned one way, then tried to turn the other way, but was blocked. Then there was pounding. Ther person, on the other side, knew something was blocking the door. Then a kick and another kick. Why was this happening?

Deniss cried silently. His body was getting tired. He was so tired from the adrenaline starting to wear off. He turned his back against the door, sliding down. He could now feel the kicks landing on the door, against his back.

A bird settled on the window sill outside of his window. It must be early morning now. Sunrise should be here soon. Deniss' muscles were loosening. His eyes were dropping. He was so tired. Why didn't he have his cell phone? Why wasn't the person on the other side saying anything or at least swearing? Another kick against the door. They were coming further in between now.

Now Deniss was agitated. The bird on the window sill chirped. Deniss sat straight up against the door. He gathered the rest of the strength he had in him.

"Take off your shoes!" Deniss gritted his teeth. There was a tap on the other side. "Will you let me in?" Deniss wept, dropping his head.

That is the last thing Deniss remembered from his dream. He sat up, clenching his hands. Now he was angry and scared. Frustration seeped in between the cracks. He had not had a nightmare in a long time. Now of all times, when he was alone, this had to happen.

Taking his phone off its charging cord, Deniss glared at the screen that lit up. One twenty-six in the morning. Deniss clutched the phone in anger. It would be a long night. He never got back to a restful sleep after a nightmare.

Dialing the second number on speed dial, he waited, hearing four full rings before an answer. The person on the other end sounded out of breath. "Deniss, what's going on? You should be in bed." Deniss was on the way to his door now.

"Yeah. I know. My brain doesn't feel like sleeping now, bad dream." Deniss was so shaken up from his dream, he opened his door a crack, before opening it enough to step out into the hall. He stepped back into his room.

"Oh, a nightmare?" Deniss hiccuped into the phone before crying, gagging on his snot from his runny nose. He ran back to his bed. The bedsprings squeaked as is bodyweight fell in one spot. "Yeah. It was different, though. They almost got in this time."

Deniss had developed dreams throughout him being in Champery. Most of the time, they happened when Stéphane was away. The first one was when Deniss had arrived, only being in his new home for two weeks.

The dreams did not necessarily count as nightmares until the scenes started progressing. The first one ended with Deniss being awake when the intruder busted through the door, and the alarm system went off, scaring them away. Deniss woke up in cold sweats. Stéphane was still awake in the kitchen, working on his laptop when Deniss walked in looking for water for his dry mouth.  
The nightmares became darker, then appearing when Stéphane was away, which was every few months. One reason Deniss dreaded when Stéphane was away.

"Deniss, I think we should talk about this." Deniss didn't want to talk about these dreams. The way they were manifesting and the continuation of said dreams was frightening.

Stéphane had just gotten back from dinner when Deniss called. He was sitting on the edge of his hotel bed, completely unable to help, only hearing Deniss struggle through the phone. What could he do?  
Stéphane looked at the clock every few minutes. One hand, pulled at his hair, rubbing the side of his face. All he could do was wait for Deniss to realize Stéphane was somewhat 'there' with him. Why did these mostly happen when he was gone. There was one when Stéphane was there, able to comfort Deniss right away. The rest Stéphane was gone for.

"Oh, Deniss." Stéphane heard an inhale of breath from Deniss' side. He winced as a loud, miserable cry echoed through the phone. As usual, he waited. Deniss always settled down from exhaustion. Stéphane could get his words in then.

On Deniss' end, he was under his blankets now. He hadn't reacted this way before, bringing his legs up to his chest, holding them there with his free hand. If someone had looked in on him, concerned they would see a lump under a mountain of covers.  
Stéphane was laid back on his bed now, staring at the ceiling. Deniss' crying had turned down to sniffles. There were a few seconds of silence.

"Steph, are you there?" "Yes, Deni. I am always here." Stéphane sat back up. So far, Twenty-five minutes had passed — a new record. Something in Deniss' new dream shook Deniss to the core. It gave Stéphane shivers down his spine.

"Deni, what happened next?" Stéphane knew what Deniss' nightmares were like. He knew where the previous one had stopped.

"A guy. It is a guy. He talked. I heard his voice." Stéphane squeezed his eyes shut., rubbing the back of his neck. He was debating his next question but went through with it anyway. Knowing Deniss, he would be thinking about this until Stéphane got back.

"What did he say?" Deniss squeaked out his answer. "He asked me if I would let him in." This time Stephan was more prepared for the waterfall of emotion that flowed through the phone. Stéphane stopped himself from crying, biting on his a couple of his fingers. His poor Deniss. When would this end? How bad would the next one be?

Stéphane was planning to leave the morning after the gala. That is what he usually did. Those plans would change now. Deniss needed him more than ever. When they were together, Stéphane could physically comfort him, an extra hug before going out on the ice, a reassuring smile or touch on the cheek. Deniss soaked up the affection Stéphane gave him. Deniss was the small spoon in every situation. Stéphane wanted to sooth Deniss back to sleep. To a dream filled with happiness and love, the ones where Deniss woke up smiling or blushing.

"Will you stay on the phone with me?" Stéphane could hear Deniss rearranging the covers. "Of course Deni. Take a shower then come back to the phone. Get a snack, and I will tell you about my day again." They had talked before Deniss went to bed that night. Stéphane would tell him everything over again.

While Deniss was in the shower, he talked about his day while Stéphane looked though the phone calendar. When was the next time they would be apart? It looks like Christmas. At least Deniss will be with other people. He parents. Deniss would be okay then. Stéphane wanted to pull his hair out.

"Then one of the tiny tots fell on their butt, but I could tell it was a fake cry. This one always fake cries." Stéphane could still hear the strain in Deniss' voice, trying to relax.

Deniss was back in bed, laying on his side ten minutes later. He had checked the security system once more before regarding himself in bed. Stéphane's voice flowed through the phone. Stéphane waited until he was sure Deniss was back asleep. He heard Deniss' steady breathing through the phone.

Someone interrupted Stéphane that night. First, a knock at the door. "Room Service." Stéphane slugged himself to the door. He had been thinking of Deniss all night. He didn't order room service. He went out and got something to bring back to the room.

Looking through the peephole, there was a lone cart with a plater. No one was insight through the peephole. Stéphane opened the door. Looking left and right, no one was still in sight. He pulled the cart in, lifting the lid. Maybe someone ordered something for him?  
Stéphane lifted the dome. A single piece of folded paper sat on the tray.

'you let me in.' 

Stéphane balled up the piece of paper, putting it under the dome, sending the cart back out the door.

Stéphane was sweating when he opened his eyes. His phone was still on the call with Deniss. Stéphane had only been asleep for an hour. He swore his pulse was racing. After he hung up the call, he arranged his new flight.

'I'm coming Deni'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am continuing to write. Working on my chaptered story very slowly. Working through that with one-shots.


End file.
